My Adventure with Sherlock Holmes
by prinzesscharming
Summary: My very first fanfic. A 20 year old girl find herself in Baker Street 221B. She is from the 21. century and couldn't go home. Cliché, I know. Bad summary.
1. So it begun

**My Adventure with Sherlock Holmes**

I don't own Watson or Holmes only Sarah. This my very first fanfiction. Please R&R! Thynk you all!

Chapter 1

So it begun

It was a great day. OK, I have a lot of luggage. Really. I went to my apartment. I lived there with two friends of mine. It was the second week of the college. I was studying communication. Since high school I had the dream to be journalist.

It was September and the sun was shining but I saw dark clouds on the sky. I didn't have a boyfriend but I was happy. Somebody hurt me very much and I didn't want it to happen again.

So I concentrated to my studies, my favorite music (well punk and rock music, especially U2, and some electronic too) and my books. Actually crime novels. Agatha Christie's Poirot and Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. I like the films based upon the books too. Once I made a test and the result was that I could be a good detective. I never wanted to join the police but I like investigating. That's why I like crime novels so much.

I hurried towards my apartment with my luggage because it began to darkening. The wind was blowing and I saw flashes of lighting on the sky. I was always a bit afraid from the thunderbolt but now, out there on the street alone it was more than frightening. I saw my apartment. I knew that only few minutes and I'll be there. And then crash, light and darkness.

My first memory is the horrible headache. I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew that out there is light and light means more headaches. I thought I am in a hospital. Thunder bolt. Great. Fortunately I can think. That's good. No brain damage. I hope. I heard voices but I couldn't understand it. What kind of language is this? It's so unfamiliar. The people around me whispered so I had to concentrate. It was English but very strange English. It was complicated (that's why I couldn't quote every word) so I couldn't understand everything but I knew that they spoke about me.

OK, I have to open my eyes because the situation is freaky.

It hurt and I cursed in Hungarian. I came from Hungary so it was obvious. Not for the two people by my bed. Two men were standing there and were looking at me with wide eyes. One was tall and thick, his eyes were sharp and his look was questioning. The other was less tall, a bit rounder, he had a moustache and he smiled at me. I was scared.

- Where am I and where are my glasses? - I asked.

- You speak our language? That's good! – The man with moustache answered and gave me my glasses. – Don't' be afraid. We want to help you.

- Yeah that's what every pervert would say. So who are you?

- My name is Doctor John Watson and he is my friend, Sherlock Holmes. And who are you Miss?

- If you are Doctor Watson and he is Mr. Holmes then I am Saint Joan.

- The men gave me a black look.

- I'm afraid that I don't understand you, miss. – "Watson" said.

- If I were you I would say it too. Look, it's a perfect Victorian room. You speak Victorian English and you are dressed like Watson and Holmes. But you know Watson and Holmes are fictional characters. I was bolted by a thunder but I'm not crazy. So where is the camera and why am I not in a hospital?

- We find you in the side street. You were unconscious and in strange clothes with a lot of luggage. We didn't want to bring you in a hospital. We couldn't leave you there so we brought you here. I'm a medical doctor so I thought that I can help you.

"Watson" was looking at me. He was friendly. If he is an actor, he is very good. Holmes was sitting in a wing-chair next to the window which was across to my bed. He didn't say a word. He shut his eyes and was listening to our conversation with "the doctor". It was a great acting, too.

- And where is "here"?

- Baker Street 221B.

It was the point when I began laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had to lie down on the bed. Tears had fallen from my eyes. After one or two minutes I could stop it. "The great detective" and "his partner" were looking at me like I was crazy. They thought that I am crazy. I sat up.

-Sorry but you are not real. As I sad you are fictional characters.

- We are real. – That was the first time when "Holmes" spoke to me.

- You are real but the characters you play are not. Oh, God. What's the date?

- It is September 28, 1886. – The "great detective" was cold and emotionless.

- Uh-uh. So I traveled 120 years back in time. No it's not time traveling because you didn't exist in the past… Oh, I know: I'm in another world or dimension. When Stargate meets Conan Doyle. Great.

- I do not understand you fully but I can show you something. Come here! – said "Holmes" and he showed out the window.

I got out of bed. I wear my clothes: jeans with pink a top. My sneakers were next to the bed and my jacket was on a chair. When I stood up I have to grab the edge of the night stand. Watson came to me and grabbed my other hand.

- I think it is too early to get up.

- No, I'm fine, thank you. I want to see it.

He helped me to walk to the window. What I saw was beyond belief. Carriages with horses, young boys selling newspapers, people in clothes from the nineteenth century. I leaned against the window frame and didn't know what to do. It was a monumental prank or I was really there. September 28, 1886. And then came the black-out.


	2. When A Dream Come True

Chapter 2

When a dream come true

- Shit!

I hate headaches and in short that was the second time when I woke up with terrible headache.

- I think that is not the way for a young woman to speak.

I opened my eyes, grab my glasses from the nightstand and saw Sherlock Holmes sitting in the wing-chair.

- How do you feel, Miss Joan? - Little smile crept on the corner of his mouth.

- Like I was burned. – He laughed. I smiled a bit too.

- Where is Watson?

- He went to see his patients. He will come back in the evening.

- Oh.

I was confused. It wasn't a common dream. It was too long. I could be dead and this is my afterlife. Or I'm in coma and this is a coma-dream or something like that. If I can make it through I will live.

The third alternative was the weirdest. I'm in another dimension and here Sherlock Holmes and Watson and everything are real. If I'm dead or I'm in the Conan Doyle-dimension, I'm trapped here forever.

- You seem confused. – Holmes stood up and walked to my bedside.

- Really? – I made a face.

- You are confused. And you are sarcastic.

- Sarcasm makes life better.

- I understand your behavior but perhaps I can help you. First please introduce yourself.

- Sorry. My name is… I translate it in English. I am Sarah Smith. I'm from Hungary. Err... I don't know if it does exist.

- It exists as Austro-Hungary.

- As in my world in this time. Great news.

- In your world?

- I think I was bolted by a thunder at home. 28. September. 2006.

Holmes' eyes were wide.

- 2006?

- Yes. That's why I'm so confused.

- I can understand. But how could you be here?

- Hello, I'm not a physicist. You are the scholar. No, you are an amateur chemist.

He lifted one brow.

- Amateur?

- I mean: you are not professional. You like doing things with chemical substances but you are a detective.

- How do you know it, Miss Smith?

- In my world you are fictional. There was a writer named Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. You and Watson are his characters. Actually I like the Sherlock Holmes-stories and I think I know a few things about you and your friend.

- It is interesting.

- You bet.

My stomach grumbled.

- Are you hungry?

- Yes.

- I go and tell Mrs. Hudson to bring you some sandwiches. She is…

- She is your landlady, I know.

He smiled and left. I leaned against the back of the bed and looked around. The room was small but pretty. A drawer, a cupboard, a small table, an armchair, wallpaper on the walls, gas lightning. It was really Victorian.

There was a knock on the door.

- Come in!

The detective came in, he get the armchair and took it next to the bed.

- Mrs. Hudson is coming soon. I told her that you are from a foreign and distant country. You do not remember how you got here. I think she do not believe in travels between worlds or dimensions. –A smile lingered about the corner of his mouth.

- And do you believe me?

- I can tell, Miss Smith, that your story is extraordinary. No, it is fantastic. After all your clothes and you are so strange that the thought that you came from another world is not so fantastic.

- Thank you for believing but why am I so strange?

- First your hairdo.

- My hairdo? What's wrong with it? It's not colored. It's brown.

- The hair cut. Your hair is short.

- My hair is shoulder length.

- That is what I said. And you let it down. That is not what young women do in public.

- They do it up.

- Yes. – I rolled my eyes.

- The second are my clothes.

- No, the second are your glasses.

- There are glasses here too.

- Yes, but the bow is round. Yours is angular. And they are so lightweight.

- Because the lenses are plastic.

- I do not know that material. You have your watch on your arm?

- Yes, and it is plastic, too.

-There was a knock on the door. Holmes got up and opened the door.

- Come in, Mrs. Hudson! Our guest is starving!

The lady had gray hair and looked like a grandma from a fairy tale. She smiled and gave me the tray with sandwiches and tea.

- I hope you would like it, dear.

- I'm sure in it.

She hurried out from the room. The sandwiches were delicious and the tea… Well, I like my tea with sugar and lemon. With milk was a bit strange but I was thirsty so I drank it.

- You do not like tea?

- I like it without milk and with lemon.

Holmes looked at me with horror but didn't say anything. While I ate we were in silence.


	3. My New Home

Chapter 3

My new home

When I finished my meal, Holmes rang to Mrs. Hudson. I thanked her the food.

- Watson will be glad that you have appetite. - He smirked.

- Well, I was very hungry and the food was great. Uh, Mr. Holmes?

- Yes?

- Shall I use the bathroom? I want to wash myself and… stuff.

- Of course. I show you.

I stood up.

- Where are my clean clothes?

- Mrs. Hudson took them in the drawer.

- Thanks.

I choose an ankle length skirt and a top. I followed the man out in the hallway.

- There are two bathrooms: one on the pit - Mrs. Hudson uses it - and one on the first floor. It is mine. You can use that.

- Dr. Watson doesn't live here?

- He used to. He is now married and he lives in Kensington. Your room was earlier Watson's.

My room was on the second floor. We went down the stairs. To the right was the bathroom and to the left were Holmes' room and the saloon- It was the study too.

The detective opened up the door and led me in.

- Now that's what I call retro bathroom! – I noticed.

- Excuse me?

- It's just a phrase…

- I suppose you can use the hydrant.

- Yeah, I think.

- Good. You can leave here your dirty clothes, Mrs. Hudson will wash them. When you finished, you can join me in the study. The first door left.

I nodded. He bowed his head and then he left.

After the bath I felt myself like a human. I combed my hair and I put it up. My face was a bit pale. I tried to smile but I couldn't.

I began to realize that I had lost everything. My family, my friends. My world.

My tears began to fall and I slipped down to the floor. I was crying hard, almost hysterical. I heard that somebody knocked but I couldn't answer. That somebody came in, sat down next to me and held me. After 10 or 15 minutes I stopped crying. I opened my eyes and saw that Holmes was there.

I blushed and wiped away my tears. I wanted to stand up but I couldn't. My legs were numb.

- Do you feel better? – His voice was tender. I couldn't face him.

- I'm sorry. Usually I never cry but…

- You do not have to apologize. If I am not wrong you lost everything. If that is not a good excuse to cry than what is?

He stood up and offered his hand. I took it and rose. I looked at him. His grey eyes weren't sharp but friendly. And he smiled. Just slightly.

- Thank you! – I muttered.

He bowed his head over my hand and released it. I heard footsteps.

- Is something wrong? – The doctor was worried.

- Watson! How are you? – Holmes' voice was cheerfully. – Our guest feels herself much better. She ate four sandwiches!

- It is good to hear! Do you have any headache?

- No, Dr. Watson. I'm just feeling a bit dizzy.

- It is evident, after a shock. Do not worry. Tomorrow you will feel much better.

I hoped it too. I lost everything but I found friends. I knew that the next days, months or years would be hard but it was worth it. Maybe it was destiny what led to me here.

- Well, I think a bathroom is not the perfect place to discuss something. So let us go to the study. – And with that, Holmes hurried out followed by me and Watson.

1886 Watson returns from a trip in the USA. He weds Constance Adams, an American lady and practice in Kensington. These facts are from a Holmes-chronology.

I hope you like it. Please R&R!


End file.
